Weasley Love
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: The Next Gen of Weasley's fall in love. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries! Don't read if you haven't read Potter Love. R&R!
1. Name Calling and Love

A/N: The first chapter of Weasley Love, yeah! I hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't that good, I just really wanted to write something for Scorpius and Rose. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't shot me!

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had been dating secretly since the middle of sixth year (Of course Albus and Alice knew about it). Rose remembered the day that they got together like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_Rose didn't want to go to D.A.D.A.; simply because the Ravenclaw's had that class with the Slytherin's, and she wasn't talking to her best friend/guy she was secretly in love with for two weeks. It was after Scorpius started dating this girl from Slytherin who had a reputation of being easy, Rose told him of her history and Scorpius told her that just because she wasn't getting any, doesn't mean she had to ruin it for everyone else. _

_So, she stopped talking to him. The only Slytherin she talked to was Albus, most of the time he was too busy with Quidditch, homework or snogging Alice too talk to her much. _

_When Rose entered the D.A.D.A. room, she was surprised to her parents and Uncle Harry standing there. _Oh, they must be here to talk about the war¸ _Rose mused. She sat down next to Albus, who sat next to Scorpius. _

"_Hello, Albus." She said to her cousin. This caused Scorpius to glare at her. _

"_Albus, would you please tell Weasley that she is acting childish." Scorpius told his friend. Rose snorted. _

"_Albus, tell that idiot that I'm not the one being childish," Rose hissed as she glared at the Slytherin boy. _

"_Albus, please tell Miss. Know-It-All that I'm not the one who started it!" _

"_Tell Ferret Jr. to shut up and to burn in hell with his Death Eater grandfather! _

"_Tell this daughter of a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor to shut up!" The room became very quiet. Rose looked as if she had just been slapped. Ron looked like he wanted to kill Scorpius, Hermione just looked shocked and Harry looked confused. Rose stood up and grabbed her things. _

"_If that's want you think of me, then I'll leave. I'm sorry I ever wasted my time with you." She began to leave the room. Scorpius stood up to follow her. _

"_I didn't mean it, Rose!" He tried to follow her but then Albus pulled him back and lifted the front of his collar, his green eyes blazing with anger. _

"_You really fucked up this time, Malfoy. If you ever, ever call my cousin that again, you better run, because I don't care if your my best mate or not, you don't call _my **cousin**_ that, ever!" Albus didn't get angry often, but when you got him angry, he was scary (Not nearly as scary as his Mum or his sister when they were angry, but close to it). _

_Rose ran, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that he would call her that, call her parents that. He hated it when people used those words, yet he used them on her. He hurt her, yet….. She couldn't bring herself to hate him. _

_It was odd, because you would think that she would hate him with a passion after what just happened, but she knew that she sort of provoked him. She knew that Scorpius was a little bit like her dad, said the first thing that came to mind when he was angry, but she wasn't thinking either. _

_She found herself in an abandoned corridor. She fell to the floor, crying. _

_She didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming her way, nor did she care. When the person sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, she knew who it was. _

_He smelled like lermon, parchment and something that was just….. Scorpius, there was no other way to explain it. When she calmed down enough, she looked up into his grey eyes. _

_Blue and grey, Weasley and Malfoy, good and evil, that's how most saw them. But at that moment, it didn't matter what happened years ago, before they were born, all that mattered was the look Scorpius was giving her. A pained look, like he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, yet a sort of spark was in his eyes as he looked at her, something she never noticed before. _

"_Rose," He began," I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I don't believe a word I said. I know that blood status doesn't matter, but it was the first thing that came to mind, and I was just so upset. You don't know how much it killed me, you ignoring me, I mean. I understand if you hate me now, after what I've said. But I want to tell you something, something I should have told years ago. I'm in love with you." Rose eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it. _

"_I've loved you since first year, I think. I remember seeing you on the Platform that day, with your parents and other family members. You were so beautiful, you _are _beautiful. You always say how your hair is a mess, but I think it fits you. You wouldn't be Rose without your wild hair, blue eyes and freckles. I'm sorry for being a git. If it helps what's-her-face and I are over." Rose didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she could do, she kissed him. _

_It was the best kiss Rose had ever had (okay, so maybe it was only the second kiss, but did it matter?) His lips fit her perfectly, and their lips moved in sync, it was like doing a dance that you've never done before, yet it felt like you've done it your whole life. Rose didn't want to stop, but the need for air was becoming greater. When they pulled away, their foreheads rested together. _

"_I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I forgive you, as long as you forgive me." Scorpius smile, it was a smile that gave Rose this warm feeling in the pit of her belly. _

"_I forgive you." He said. She pecked his lips, the smile still on her face. _

"_I love you, Rose Weasley." Scorpius said. _

"_I love you, Scorpius Malfoy." _

End of Flashback

It was the summer before seventh year, and Rose was going to introduce Scorpius to her family. _This should be fun,_ she mused as they made their way off the train. They made their way to the Weasley/Potter clan. People stopped and stared. When the Potter's and Weasley's saw them, they too stared at them. Rose summoned all her courage (the hat thought that she would have done well in Gryffindor, but in the end he said that Ravenclaw was better for her) and walked with Scorpius to her parents. She knew for a fact that he was scared shitless.

The Malfoy's, who hadn't been too far away from the Weasley's, were now next to Ron and Hermione, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Um…Hi everyone, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy." All hell broke loose.

But no matter what, Rose and Scorpius would always stand by each other; they wouldn't let a silly family rivalry that started years before get in the way of loving each other.


	2. The Shy boy & The Prankser's Daughter

A/N: Another chapter of Weasley Love! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? No the awesome J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do own the OC's thought, I think, I don't believe J.K. ever said anything about Neville having children….

* * *

Roxanne Weasley-Longbottom was running around her and Frank's flat wearing nothing but a pair of old shorts and his favorite tee-shirt. She was 'sick' at home while he was at work. She missed him dearly.

She was looking at the pictures they had in the living room, remembering. She picked up one from when they first got out of Auror training, when he finally bucked up the Gryffindor courage to ask her out.

_Flashback_

_Roxanne Weasley couldn't stop smiling, she had finally done it. She now was an Auror. It was after the ceremony where her Uncle Ron announced the few people who had made it through Auror training. _

"_I'm proud of you, Sis," Fred said as he hugged his younger sister. Roxanne rolled her eyes, but hugged her brother back. Her father was the next one to pull her into a hug. _

"_My Roxy's an Auror! I was kind of hoping you would help your brother with the shop for a career, but…" Angelina hit her husband across the head. "Ouch, that hurt!" George cried. Angelina rolled her eyes and pulled her daughter into a hug. _

"_My little girl," She said. The rest of the Weasley's and Potter's hugged her and told her how proud she was, hell even Albus gave her a hug, and he wasn't the hugging type of person. _

_Somehow someone got through the group of Weasley's to see Roxanne. "Roxanne," she turned around to see Frank Longbottom II. Roxanne had developed a small crush on the shy Gryffindor while in training, so every time he said her name her heart started to pound in her chest. _

"_Hello Frank," She said with a smile. Frank smiled back, before he grew nervous. _

"_Um…Roxanne… I was wondering if you would…. Would you do me the honor of going out with me this coming Saturday?" All the Weasley's, Potter's and the Longbottom's (they had to see where the son had run off to) went silent for a bit. That is unil Alice, Frank's little sister and Albus Severus' girlfriend yelled, "Say yes!" _

_Roxanne blushed, and at the moment she thanked Merlin that she wasn't like her cousins where everyone could see how red she got. Instead her dark cheeks grew a little pink. _

"_I would… I would love to Frank." Roxanne said, suddenly becoming really shy. Frank's eyes lit up at that moment. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll see you Saturday!" _

_End of Flashback_

Their first date had been the best date Roxanne had ever been on, even if they had been rained on and the Muggle movie they had wanted to see was sold out. They shared their first kiss in the rain, right outside of the Leaky Cauldron, and their second kiss was in front of Roxanne's father shop. (Roxanne just hoped that Hannah Longbottom hadn't been cleaning the windows when they kissed. She knew for a fact that her father had seen the kiss, he had given Frank a talking to the next time the saw each other)

They dated for a few years, before they became engaged. It wasn't a normal proposal. Frank was planning on asking Roxanne to marry him, and Alice let it slip so Roxanne did something that the man normally did. She asked _his _parents if she could marry their son, which confused them to no end. It was one day after work that Roxanne asked him if he would marry her.

Frank had been dumbfounded, but he had nodded his head which caused Roxanne to laugh.

Of course when George had heard the story he had laugh so hard that he had trouble breathing.

"Roxy, you home?" Roxanne heard Frank call as he shut the door. Roxanne looked down at her belly before she made her way over to him. "I'm right here, baby," Roxanne said. Frank smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Feeling any better?" He asked her. Roxanne smiled at him.

"Loads better, turns out I'm not sick after all," Frank gave her a confused look. Roxanne's smile never left her face. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her slim belly.

"We're going to have a baby," She whispered. Before she could blink, Frank was kissing her.

"A baby," he cried with joy when the pulled away. "We have to tell everyone! Oh no, your father and uncles are going to kill me, but still! A baby," Roxanne giggled at his antics.

Later that night, Frank and Roxanne lay in bed after making love. Frank looked at Roxanne in awe. Her beautiful dark skin was sweaty and her hair was a mess, but she was still glowing, she was still beautiful. He kissed her hair and whispered, "I love you both." Roxanne smiled sleepily. "Love you too," She whispered.


	3. We're Different

A/N: I hope you've read Potter Love before you read Weasley love, just saying. I hope you like this chapter! I did this chapter really quickly, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't call the Aurors on me!

Dominique Weasley wasn't like her sister, at all. She didn't have long, beautiful blonde hair, she had short spiky blonde hair or her hair was long with bright high lights. She preferred old Muggle Punk to Wizard music and she wasn't into Quidditch, like the rest of her family. She was different from her family, and Lysander Scamander had grown up in a _different _type of family, so maybe that's why he fell in love with her, because she _was different._

Lysander wasn't like his mother, father and brother. He wasn't into mythical creatures that may or may not be real, but he did enjoy learning and he was a Ravenclaw in school, but instead of chasing unknown creatures with her family after Hogwarts he became a healer, while Dominique went to work in Romania with her uncle Charlie. He had been sad to hear the news of his best friend/secret love leaving Britain, but he told her that he was happy for her, which caused Dominique to give him one of her rare smiles, a beautiful sight indeed. For the next year or so they passed letters back and forth. Then, one day the letters stopped coming. Lysander was sick with worry when his letters didn't get a reply. He didn't hear from her for two weeks.

He had been working the early shift that morning when Charlie Weasley came rushing in with a badly burned Dominique. This shocked Lysander in many ways, mostly because Dominique wasn't in Romania. Charlie told them that she had been helping him with a dragon (he doesn't remember what kind it was, he didn't really care at the moment, he wanted to save Dom more than anything) who had just had her eggs in the wild. Dom had gotten too close to the eggs before they had control of the dragon. Her burns were bad, they almost lost her because of them. She stayed at St. Mungo's for a month before she woke up (they had to put her to sleep because of the burns), it was one of the saddest and yet happiest days of his life.

He was lucky; he was the healer checking up on her. He walked into her room to see Dom looking around the room, confused. "Dominique," He gasped. Dom turned her gaze over to him. Her face wasn't scared, but her chest, stomach and legs had been.

"How long was I asleep, Ly?" She asked her voice hoarse. He made his way over to her bedside and kidded her cheek.

"It's been a month Dom," He whispered softly. A few tears escaped her beautiful blue eyes.

"I missed Roxanne and Frank's wedding," She whispered softly. "That was one of the reasons why I was in town. That and because Uncle Charlie's friend is staring a reserve in Wales, he hired Uncle Charlie and me as soon as he could." She looked into her best friend's eyes, "Oh Ly I'm so sorry, I should have told you I was in town!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck. She whinced in pain as soon as she did, however, so Lysander had to lay her back down. He kissed her short hair.

"I'm not angry, Dom. But you need your rest; I'll floo your parents." He said as he began to stand up. Dom grabbed his hand, pulling him down to her level. Lysander gave her a confused look.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Dominique whispered softly before she kissed him. After he got over the shock, Lysander kissed her back. He could taste salt as they kissed, that's when he realized that Dom was crying. Dominique Weasley, who never cried, was crying. When they pulled away to breath, Lysander kissed her tears away and whispered, "I love you, Dom. I thought I'd lost you." Dom kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Then she chuckled, (Dominique Weasley didn't giggle!) "God I sound like such a _girl_." Lysander rolled his eyes.

"You are a girl, Dom." He reminded her before he kissed her lips softly. "Which is a good thing 'cause I'm not really into blokes." Dom rolled her eyes.

They've been together ever since.


End file.
